


and never too uncouth

by worrylesswritemore



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because I believe this moment is set during that time period, dont read if you are young please, idk how to tag this, idk i guess this is explicit, it's not very graphic but it's a lot more graphic than i usually do, title is stolen from what more can i say?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrylesswritemore/pseuds/worrylesswritemore
Summary: That morning, Marvin awakens with a deep, pleasant ache all over his body and another's mouth pressed against his stomach.





	and never too uncouth

That morning, Marvin awakens with a deep, pleasant ache all over his body and another's mouth pressed against his stomach.

Feeling the tendons in Marvin’s muscles stiffen in sudden consciousness, Whizzer pauses in his motions, looking up from his position between Marvin's legs, "About time you got up." His lover's hair is unbrushed and mussed, with clumps of strands sticking out randomly and reminding of Marvin of last night.

_Marvin holding Whizzer's hips and telling him to stay still; Whizzer making that whiny, wet moan in the back of his throat; Marvin heeding to Whizzer's don't stop don't stop and thrusting again and again and again..._

Marvin hums, reaching down and entangling a hand in his hair, echoing the words in his mind, "Well, don't stop."

Whizzer shoots him an eye roll before bending his head back down and resuming his efforts, earning a low, satisfied moan from Marvin. Whizzer kisses and bites and sucks at the thin strip of skin between his groin and stomach, making an abstract masterpiece of bruises as if his mouth were the paintbrush and Marvin's skin the blank canvas. 

Marvin settles back and loses himself in the pleasant buzz of the sensation, memories of last night only further contributing to the flush he feels starting to spread down from his face to his neck and chest. 

_Marvin pumping one two three fingers into him, Whizzer burying his face into the crook of Marvin's neck, Marvin whispering awed words of encouragement and praise, Whizzer repeating shakily More More More...._

"You're in a good mood." Marvin comments idly, breath hitching as Whizzer lowers his mouth only to press a dry kiss to his inner thigh.

"You're not complaining." Whizzer taunts lowly, bypassing Marvin's growing interest and mouthing at one of his hipbones.

Marvin pulls on Whizzer's hair harder, muttering darkly, "Tease."

Whizzer cuts his eyes up at him, giving Marvin a perfect view of his flushed cheeks and fire-lit eyes, "Liar. I always put out—eventually. Not my fault you're so desperate."

"Oh,  _I'm_  desperate?" Marvin says coyly, tightening his grip on his hair and loving how the muscles in Whizzer's neck grow taut.

_Whizzer's hands grasping at the sheets, Whizzer's voice in his ear, "Fuck, fuck. Baby, come on. Harder, harder..."_

To emphasis his point, Whizzer turns his head and brushes his cheek against him, laughing slightly when Marvin gasps and shudders, "Yeah.  _You're_  desperate."

Marvin scoffs, saying without heat, "Asshole."

Whizzer just hums and continues mapping Marvin's skin, ignoring his trembling need by refusing to give him what he wants. Marvin keeps trying to lead him to his dick by his hair, but Whizzer refuses, drifting off to pay close attention to Marvin's knee or outer thigh or love handle.

"Whizzer." Marvin says, nearly whining now, "Please."

_Whizzer begging, nearly on the verge of a scream or sob, Marvin was too caught up in the moment to tell, "Please don't stop. I'll fucking kill you if you stop. Please, please..."_

Whizzer drinks in the power, finally letting himself be led over to Marvin's cock but not surging down on him, a ghost of a breath the only thing relieving some of his tension, "Tell me what you want." He's repeating Marvin's words, a pleasant callback that makes both men leer filthily.

_"Tell me what you want," Marvin had demanded darkly, stopping mid-thrust and nearly pulling out altogether when Whizzer can't seem to string the words together, "Say it or I'll stop."_

"Whizzer, just— _please_ ," Marvin sputters, losing all sense of pride and power at this point, "With your mouth."

_"Fuck me, Marvin." Whizzer had panted, low and breathy and delirious, "I need it—need you, always you. Marvin..."_

But that helplessness, that unabashed desperation, belongs to Marvin right now. Whizzer holds the power over him, has already rendered him a sweaty, panting, incoherent mess with his teeth and tongue. 

_"Okay," Marvin had agreed with a sick, superior smirk, continuing to thrust and enjoying the way Whizzer makes a sound akin to a dying animal, "Since you asked so nicely…"_

“Okay,” Whizzer mirrors Marvin’s earlier smirk, whispering softly, "Since you asked so nicely..."

When Whizzer deep throats him, Marvin comes with a shout.

**Author's Note:**

> was this good?? Idk. I've never written anything like this before. It's probably not the best for my first time (insert tasteless joke that connects my use of the phrase "first time" with "virginity" here).


End file.
